Und nichts mehr
by Portia4
Summary: Max was killed. Logan's thinking about their life.


Und nichts mehr  
  
Manchmal scheint es mir als wäre das alles einem anderem passiert, dass es nur eine Geschichte ist, die ich zufälig gehört habe.  
  
Aber ich weiss, wie es wirklich war...  
  
Es ist hart damit zu leben und noch härter ist es mit dem Gewisen zu leben dass ich es verhindern konnte...  
  
So close no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Wenn ich daran denke, wass passiert ist, hab ich dass Gefühl, dass du nicht fortgegangen bist und noch irgentwo da drausen lebst. Dann hab ich die Hoffnung, dass alles in Ordnung ist.  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Wir glaubten dass es klapt. Eine Niederlage war ausgeschlossen bei so einem guten Plan...  
  
Trotzdem...  
  
Du weisst ja selber, wass passiert ist...  
  
Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
Wir glaubten, dass wir alles können.  
  
Ich war sicher, dass die ganze Welt in unseren Händen liegt und dass uns nichts stoppen kann.  
  
Vergib mir das Max...  
  
Ich wollte nicht dass es jemals passiert.  
  
Aber jetzt ist es passiert.  
  
Und wir können nichts mehr ändern.  
  
All these words I don't just say  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Ich habe dir niemals die Wahrheit erzählt,  
  
Ich wollte es seit langem tun,  
  
Ich hatte so viele Gelegenheiten,  
  
Aber ich habe nichts getan...  
  
Jetzt hat es keine Dedeutung mehr  
  
Du wirst es sowieso niemals hören...  
  
Aber vieleicht...  
  
Wer weiss.  
  
Die ganze Zeit hab ich die Hoffnung, dass du irgentwo  
  
Dort bist und meine Gedanken erhörst...  
  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Vertrauen  
  
Wir beide brauchten es.  
  
Ich weiss nicht wehr dringender  
  
Was hat das für eine Bedeutung...  
  
Keine  
  
Ich wusste alles über dich  
  
Alles dass, was keiner wissen sollte  
  
Du kantest die ganze Wahrheit über Eyes Only  
  
Das reicht  
  
Du weisst das  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Wir wussten nicht, was am nächsten Tag kommen würde  
  
Wir wussten nicht, was gleich kommen würde  
  
Jede Sekunde bringte etwas neues  
  
Und alles andere war unwichtig  
  
Niemals wird es anders seit  
  
Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
But I know  
  
Das was Andere darüber dachten hatte keine Bedeutung  
  
Es ineressierte uns kein bischien  
  
Manchmal sogar wir selbst  
  
War rede ich da  
  
Wie hatten wir keine Bedeutung  
  
Die ganze Zeit waren nur wir wichtig  
  
Immer wieder fliehten wir vor der Bestimmung  
  
Aber vor ihr gibt es keine Flucht  
  
Du weisst das  
  
Vieleicht sogar zu gut  
  
Never cared for what they say  
  
Never cared for games they play  
  
Die anderen hatten keinen Einfluss auf dass, was zwischen uns war  
  
Sie konnten es nicht haben...  
  
Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
And I know  
  
Ich wollte nicht, dass man uns trennt, aber sie versuchten es  
  
Die ganze Zeit  
  
Wir kämpften  
  
Immer wieder  
  
Ohne pause  
  
Ohne Verstand  
  
Jetzt verstehe ich unser Problem  
  
So close no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Wenn ich jetzt daran denke, erriner ich mich an Bennett' Hochzeit  
  
Meine Rede  
  
Du errinerst dich bestimmt  
  
Ich habe dir nie dafür gedankt, wie sehr du mir damals geholfen hast  
  
Ich sagte damals etwas, aber das war zu wenig  
  
Wirklich  
  
Du hast viel mehr verdient  
  
Noch mal vielen Dank Max  
  
Du weisst noch eines nicht  
  
Die ganze Zeit hatte ich gehoft das jemand diese Worte  
  
jemals wiederholt, aber...  
  
Mit anderen Worten...  
  
Du weisst genau mit welchen...  
  
Marriage is an act of daring, which requires that we be brave enough to promise ourselves to another. It requires we entrust our most secret inner selves to them. When Bennett first told me that he had fallen in love with Marianne, I told him he was lucky to have found someone to share his life with. They crossed paths by fate, but became partners by choice. And together, they are embarking on the greatest adventure two people can share.  
  
Icha glaubte, das wäre über uns...  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
No nothing else matters  
  
Ja  
  
Nichts anderes ist wichtig  
  
Nur wir  
  
Vergiss das nicht  
  
Niemals  
  
Egal was passiert  
  
Vergiss nicht, ich werde immer...  
  
Was ist das für ein Lerm... 


End file.
